


I'm sorry, you make me so crazy

by HunnieDae, Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - X-EXO, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation kink, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Obsession verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Secret Relationship, Self-cest, Smut, Submission, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, X-CBX, X-CBX/Jongdae, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “No?” Xiümin says, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair. “But you’re about to take three cocks in you, sweetheart. Hyung doesn’t like liars.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: X-EXO [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 23
Kudos: 268





	I'm sorry, you make me so crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generallou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallou/gifts).



> For Lou and Kitty. We hope this gift fic meets your desires! 
> 
> Enjoy x x x 
> 
> (Thank you to Loli for hopping aboard this fic so readily and making something filthy with me, Hunnie)
> 
>  **Possible trigger warning:** Jongdae doesn't know BaekChen are in the room. He consents to all manner of sexual activity, albeit without proper discussion, but we don't think it forays into dark territory. Please be mindful of the tags.

Jongdae’s there again. 

There in the Red Force’s territory. There to see Xiümin for his taboo desires. There’s no denying that Jongdae adores Xiümin’s sinful, dangerous looks. It’s what makes Jongdae return time and time again. 

Xiümin is so ungodly sexy with his elecrtic blue hair and in his tight leather pants and nothing else. Well, his upper body is adorned with jewellery, two piercings on each nipple fashioned into a cross; both ears covered in piercings all over; snakebites on his lips and then that  _ tongue _ piercing. Jongdae’s glad Xiümin doesn't wear anything but those pants and his piercings because he looks fucking  _ hot _ . 

Three rasps and a scratch of fingernails on Xiümin’s door is their code. Xiümin’s quarters are situated way away from the rest of X-EXO because he often goes out on solo missions. It allows them to not get caught when they’re doing the unthinkable: fraternizing with the enemy.

“Didn’t take you long to come crawling back, did it, baby boy?” Xiümin croons, opening the door to expose his half naked body to Jongdae. “I saw you coming. Did you do as I asked?”

Jongdae nods, smiling somewhat proudly. He is back in Xiümin’s quarters sooner than even he expected. It’s so hard to stay away when Xiümin makes him feel so incredible. The guilt of coming back into the Red Force’s territory simmers in the pit of Jongdae’s tummy, being overridden by the deep desire to let Xiümin take him for everything he’s got. He has done exactly what Xiümin had asked and done it much quicker than even his body was ready for. 

Jongdae gulps past the lump in his throat. All of Xiümin’s chiseled to perfection abs on display, for his eyes only? Jongdae practically bolts over the threshold. 

Xiümin’s quarters are basic, a four poster bed and an old TV. Nothing else. But it’s all they need. Sometimes they will get the old camcorder from the Red Force’s basement and record their time together. Jongdae doesn’t have the time or patience to think about that, he needs to be fucked  _ now _ and he’s already itching for it. 

“I can’t stay away from you,” Jongdae admits, already pushing his pants down his thighs. “I need you—I need you to use me. Do whatever you have planned.” 

Jongdae works at getting the rest of his clothes off at lightning speed, struggling somewhat with his military grade gear. 

“Desperate?” Xiümin asks, unmoving from his position in the doorway. He closes the door soundlessly but doesn’t go over to Jongdae like he wants. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae admits, fingers fumbling to unclasp his harness, “yes hyung, so desperate. I want your fingers, your mouth, your cock. I want whatever you will give me.” 

Xiümin just smiles, walking slowly past Jongdae towards the bed. His pace isn’t matching Jongdae’s at all and it’s infuriating. “You don’t call the shots here, Dae-yah. When will you learn that?” 

Jongdae is fully naked and feeling shy. The sparks of urgency are dwindling away quickly with the realisation that Xiümin never gives him what he wants easily. 

“Get on the bed, I’m going to tie you up. I’ve got some new toys for us to play with, okay?” Xiümin sounds almost like he’s doing a business transaction, voice proper and controlled. 

The atmosphere thickens, as though there is a heady depth to Xiümin’s words. Jongdae’s cocky bravado coming into this has vanished. He shyly goes to the bed, laying down on his back and waiting for Xiümin to make his moves. 

“Answer me,” Xiümin prompts, hand coming down to slap the side of Jongdae’s ass with force. 

“Yes, hyung. Please use your toys on me,” Jongdae appeases quickly. He lets Xiümin tie him up with ease, Jongdae’s arms and legs are slack as Xiümin manhandles Jongdae into his desired position and straps him down. 

It’s instinctual to squirm, despite Xiümin’s warning look. He arches into the touch, moaning breathily as the straps tighten, securing Jongdae to the bed, fully at Xiümin’s mercy. 

Xiümin makes quick work of his task, then gets on the bed to kneel at Jongdae’s ass. The leather of Xiümin’s pants rubs up against Jongdae’s skin, reminding him that he’s the only one completely bare to the room. 

The straps spread Jongdae’s legs far apart and back, until his knees nearly touch his chest. The position makes Jongdae blush fiercely, keenly aware of his vulnerable cock on display, flushed and needy. But that isn’t what Xiümin cares for. 

Calloused fingers grip roughly at Jongdae’s sensitive skin, tugging his asscheeks apart cruelly. “ _ Oh,”  _ Xiümin croons, “such a good boy for me, Dae-ya. Did you stretch your little hole  _ just _ for  _ me?”  _

Jongdae’s face flushes with heady embarrassment that his desperation is so, so evident. “Mmhm. Just like you asked” Jongdae squeaks, screwing his eyes shut. He bites down on his lip, suppressing his ingrained need to beg for Xiümin to do something, anything already. 

They haven’t discussed why Xiümin wanted Jongdae to start anal training, but Jongdae assumes it is so he can take Xiümin’s fist. 

“Oh my, my, I’m so lucky!” Xiümin’s voice is airing on mocking lust, but it seems like he’s tampering it down, for now. “Hyung wants to touch his pretty plaything. Will you let me, Dae-yah?” 

“Please,” Jongdae almost moans at the thought, “please touch me, hyung.” Jongdae has little care for how slutty he sounds and looks right now, he wants it so bad, needs it so bad. 

Jongdae tries to wiggle his ass, tries to tempt Xiümin to give him exactly what he wants, shamefully. 

One of Xiümin’s hands lets go of Jongdae’s plump ass, while the other keeps him stretched open. Xiümin uses his thumb to ghost up the crease of Jongdae’s ass, touching his hole fleetingly and going to thumb at Jongdae’s balls. “Here?” 

_ God! _ Jongdae’s frustration is bubbling up and over. Xiümin is purposely not matching his speed and Jongdae feels his cock leaking out precum, already pathetically hard from the barely there touches. “No! Hyung-please don’t be mean, please-” 

Xiümin harshly fucks his thumb into Jongdae’s loosened hole, pressing in as deep as it will go. “ _ Here?”  _

Jongdae keens, feeling his sensitive rim swallow Xiümin’s thumb greedily. He moans, loud and unabashed, taking pleasure from even the smallest of intrusions. “ _ Yes,  _ hyung! Yes! Touch me there!” 

Xiümin languidly presses his thumb in and out a few times, pace annoyingly slow. He hooks his other thumb into Jongdae’s rim and  _ pulls _ . “You look so pretty all stretched for me like this. It’s so hot to be able to see inside you, baby.” 

The pet name stops Jongdae’s urge to writhe and hide himself from Xiümin. It’s so lewd, the way Xiümin’s thumbs are just prising him open and giving Xiümin access to his most sensitive parts. Jongdae just whimpers, wanting to screw his eyes shut but can’t look away from Xiümin’s lust-filled gaze trained on his hole. 

“You’re so wet, so loose Dae-yah. Would you even be tight for hyung? Would you even be able to make me feel good too?” Xiümin asks, as though he’s genuinely wondering if fucking Jongdae would be worth it. 

“Please,” Jongdae moans, embarrassed. “I did what you told me to, hyung. I t-trained myself.” 

“I can see that, baby boy,” Xiümin laughs. He thumbs around Jongdae’s rim, pulling it as wide as it will go before Jongdae keens in pain. “You’re so sloppy. You could take my toys so easily.”

“I’ll make you feel good hyung. I promise!” Jongdae’s eyes are pleading. His body is setting in with that dull ache that he loves from being strapped down and immobile. It’s a feeling that helps him submit in more ways than one. 

When Jongdae’s attention is on the pain in his muscles, he forgets to pay attention to Xiümin and doesn’t expect Xiümin to fuck three of his fingers in, dry. Well, it’s not really dry, not with how much lube is already in Jongdae’s ass from when he stuffed himself full with his hand earlier. He’s determined to take Xiümin’s fist, if that’s what he wants. “Hnng!” Jongdae moans, his swollen walls sparking with pleasure instantly. 

“Look at you, Dae-yah. You just love being stuffed full, don’t you? Tell me, what do you want from hyung?” Xiümin’s heterochromatic eyes are boring into Jongdae’s own. Somehow, the stark difference between Xiümin’s deep blue eye and his all black one make him look both dangerous and sweet. It always makes Jongdae’s stomach flip, not knowing if it's a predator in front of him or a sweet, loving hyung. 

“I-I want your cock, hyung, please,” Jongdae stutters, but remembers his manners. It’s an honour to be fucked by Xiümin, not a given. He always has to win it, to earn it. 

“Do you think such a loose hole deserves my cock?” Xiümin easily fits his pinky finger into Jongdae’s rim, as if to prove to Jongdae just how stretched he really is. 

“I’ll earn it! Please, I’ll do anything to earn it!” It’s taking everything that Jongdae has not to let himself get lost in the pleasure of Xiümin’s fingers massaging over his prostate. But, if he wants to be fucked, he needs to do more than this. The desperation is still zinging through Jongdae’s body, but he knows he needs to play by Xiümin’s rules. 

“Anything?” Xiümin asks, voice sickly sweet and dripping with the finest honey that Jongdae wishes he could just  _ taste. _

“A-anything!” Jongdae says with as much conviction as he can muster. 

Xiümin runs his thumb over Jongdae’s rim, toying with the sensitive skin that’s stretched around his four thick fingers. “Do you mean that, Dae-yah?” 

“I do, hyung, I do,” Jongdae practically babbles, brain not connecting with his mouth properly because the sensation on his prostate is sending him barreling closer and closer to his first orgasm of the night, “you-you can fist me, hyung.” 

Xiümin grins cruelly, all gummy and devilish in the way he makes Jongdae’s stomach do somersaults with desire. “Oh?” Xiümin laughs aloud, throwing his head backwards and showing off his deliciously milky neck. “Is that where you think this is going?” he asks, jabbing Jongdae’s prostate harder. 

Jongdae feels shame crawl up his spine but his gut only burns harder, arousal feeding off the humiliation. He’s on the precipice, rocking back as much as he can on Xiümin’s fingers, feeling how his orgasm rapidly rises. 

He’s about to  _ beg  _ until he hears two resounding giggles, sounding like little imps from the pits of hell. One of them sounds freakishly like Jongdae’s own… 

“That’s so cute!” One of the voices coos, loudly. 

“Hyung, he thinks you’re gonna put your pretty hand up his slutty ass!” The other voice mocks cruelly, and that’s when Jongdae hears it, hears his own voice. 

It hits him like a freight train. 

Jongdae’s head whips to where the voices came from, but it’s useless. His dazed eyes don’t take in anything, pleasure overcoming him. The orgasm consumes Jongdae from within, bursting from the depths of his balls and spraying out all over Jongdae’s stomach and chest. 

His tongue lolls out and his eyes roll backwards, letting himself get taken by the feeling of finally getting to cum. That desperate itch has been scratched, even if Jongdae hadn’t been expecting it. 

“That’s it, baby. Put on a show for my  _ toys _ .” Xiümin doesn’t stop, he actually picks up the pace of his finger fucking, battering Jongdae’s prostate into oversensitivity. 

Jongdae’s body is tense as he comes down from his climax. His cum is pooling into his belly button, coating over his tits filthily. When he can get some control over his head and can focus his vision, he looks across the room, taking in the secret voyeurs. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines. Realisation dawns on him, seeing Xiümin's subordinates. Baëkhyun and Chën. 

The Red Force created a subunit for Xiümin to have control over, to take on his mission and use for whatever he deemed necessary. Jongdae can’t say he isn’t jealous of Baëkhyun and Chën, knowing they get Xiümin’s cock even more regularly than he does. 

Baëkhyun’s face chain glistens under the strobe lighting, but is wearing nothing other than that. His white hair contrasts against his tan skin so beautifully. Jongdae can’t deny that he has always had a thing for his hyung and seeing his counterpart spread out and naked in front of him makes his head spin with want. 

Chën is nude too, despite his lip piercings and the smeared lipstick over his mouth. Jongdae can only assume Baëkhyun ruined Chën’s makeup so gorgeously. 

“What?” Xiümin asks incredulously. “Don’t you want to try it? Baëk, who you love so much but don’t want to taint? Your darker half? Me? All inside you at the same time?” Xiümin pulls his fingers from Jongdae’s sopping wet hole. The squelch that comes with them being removed only has Jongdae’s face flushing more, if that’s even possible. 

Jongdae is dumbfucked, has no ability to speak. He watches Xiümin conjure up his ice power in his palms. Then, Xiümin uses the ice like a knife, lacerating the straps holding Jongdae down until his body is free. 

“You get one chance to run, Dae-yah, but if you stay…” Xiümin moves at catlike speed, pouncing on Jongdae and capturing his lips in an aggressive, dirty kiss. 

The thought of leaving doesn’t even cross his mind. He can’t fathom abandoning this - Xiümin’s powerful body writhing over his, dominating his mouth, taking everything Jongdae  _ is _ \- it’s impossible. Jongdae’s waited so long and to have more people play with him, get him outside his own head? Jongdae hates how he craves it. 

Letting his body go slack, Jongdae submits readily. He lets Xiümin invade his mouth and dominate it. Xiümin’s tongue presses in as far as it can, mapping around inside Jongdae as if it wants to slither down his throat and make him gag. If only. 

Xiümin kisses Jongdae with a bruising force until Jongdae is panting, chest heaving with the need for breath. Jongdae wants to push Xiümin away now his hands are free but he just can’t deny himself of the pleasure Xiümin brings to him. His head is swimming in a hazy fog, the lack of breath has Jongdae feeling like he could pass out. Just when he’s about to close his eyes, Xiümin nips at Jongdae’s lips cruelly and pulls away. 

Jongdae gasps, taking in that much needed air and filling his lungs just so he can stay in this moment with Xiümin. 

Chën tuts, breaking Jongdae from his enraptured, blurry gaze at Xiümin. “Are we just here to watch or what?”

“Come here,” Jongdae commands, though his voice is small. “C-come here and use me like Xiümin hyung wants you to.”

—

It moves quickly from there. Chën has his cock buried deep in Jongdae while Baëkhyun toys with Jongdae’s sensitive hole. 

Jongdae pants, lightheaded trying to process the feeling of Baëkhyun’s fingers inside him, next to Chën’s cock. 

“You’re still so loose,” Baëkhyun mocks, fingers curling inside and pressingly cruelly into his prostate. 

Jongdae sobs, back arching but Chën is there to keep him still. 

“He’s just a greedy little thing,” Chën coos, licking over Jongdae’s ear. “Why do you pretend you’re any better than me, Jongdae? You’re more of a whore for cock than I am.”

“No!” Jongdae sobs, shaking his head as tears cling to his lashes. Baëkhyun’s four fingers in him now, and Jongdae’s legs barely stop from thrashing as the pressure builds inside him. 

“No?” Xiümin says, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair. “But you’re about to take three cocks in you, Dae-yah. Hyung doesn’t like liars.”

Jongdae screams as Xiümin’s ice cold fingers painfully twist his nipples. The swollen nubs throb violently as pain and pleasure war. Baëkhyun and Chën laugh, pinning him in place while Xiümin works his nipples until Jongdae has tears streaming down his face. 

When Xiümin lets go, Jongdae’s left heaving for breath, staring wide eyed at the wall while he tries to make sense of the overloaded sensations. 

Baëkhyun doesn’t give him that chance. 

“Ah!” Jongdae yells, voice breaking pathetically as Chën grips his thighs and spreads him wide. Baëkhyun notches his cock against Jongdae’s stuffed hole and fucks in. 

The world is white noise for a second and Jongdae can’t focus on anything but getting himself to breathe. 

“-at you,” he hears Xiümin say, “look at how easily you took them both in.”

Jongdae’s dazed eyes meet Baëkhyun’s smug ones for a second before his head lolls to the side staring at Xiümin. It feels like his ass is splitting in two, that his rim is seconds from tearing apart. Fire licks inside Jongdae but he doesn’t know if it’s pain or the unbelievable turn on of having  _ two cocks in his ass _ . 

Xiümin eyes him hungrily, cupping Jongdae’s chin and thumbing his lip. “You’re so fucking needy. You can’t trust anyone but me to make you like this, can you, baby boy? Can’t let them know what a cock whore you are. A bitch that is willing to be bred by anyone that can pin him down.”

Jongdae cries softly, unable to control the flood of emotions. His breath hitches on every exhale, carrying pathetic mewls as pleasure races through him. Baëkhyun and Chën aren’t thrusting, but they aren’t exactly still, grinding into Jongdae’s ass without any care for how Jongdae is falling apart. 

“But it’s me you want, isn’t that right, baby?” Xiümin coos, bending down to kiss Jongdae’s slack mouth. “You’ll take any cock hyung gives you if it means I’ll praise my baby boy.”

“Yes,” Jongdae sobs. His hands twitch, aching to muffle his desperate noises but they are trapped firmly between the bodies surrounding him. 

“This is the original me? Pathetic,” Chën sneers. His lips ghost Jongdae’s shoulder before they bite down, hard. 

Jongdae screams, clenching down hard on the cocks inside him making Baëkhyun and Chën moan. 

“Fuck, please, Xiü hyung,” Baëkhyun pleads, hips thrusting in aborted movements.

“Go on,” Xiümin orders, moving back. “Wreck him for me.” 

Baëkhyun and Chën take the order to heart.

Jongdae doesn’t have the breath for the truly pathetic noises that are trapped in his chest. He’s no better than a rag doll as Baëkhyun and Chën work together to lift him on their cocks before they start to fuck in. 

They quickly establish a brutal rhythm, the swollen heads of their cock always nailing Jongdae’s prostate. Sparks of pleasure trapeze up his spine making his body writhe as the sensation becomes too good. He’s leaking all over himself. Jongdae can’t even spare a thought to feel humiliated for how wet he is. 

But Xiümin doesn’t miss it. 

“You’re made for this,” Xiümin says, hand snaking down Jongdae’s chest to grab his cock. His grip is loose, barely providing any pressure for Jongdae’s cock head to rut against making Jongdae whine pathetically. “No one else can touch you without my permission, Jongdae. I’ll  _ kill _ them.”

Jongdae’s entire body seizes up, mind blanking out as his body sings with pleasure. He’s going to -

Xiümin’s fingers viciously tug Jongdae’s balls, interrupting his building orgasm.

But Jongdae’s already so far gone. He shrieks at the burst of pain but it doesn’t stop him from tipping over. It feels wrong, the pleasure receding too fast but his body still trembling in the aftershocks.

“Fuck, fuck, did he cum dry?” Baëkhyun asks, voice high pitched with his moan of pleasure. “That’s so hot, hyung, you’re so hot!”

Chën is decidedly less nice, one hand snaking between Baëkhyun and Jongdae’s body to thumb at Jongdae’s cock head. Xiümin allows it even as Jongdae violently arches, too sensitive. “You’ve trained him to be a proper bitch, hyung,” Chën appraises. “I don’t know whether I want to sit on your dick or kill you.”

Xiümin chuckles, undeterred from Chën’s dark tone. He swats Chën’s hand away. “He’ll piss himself if you keep that up. Don’t break him.”

Jongdae quietly sobs into Baëkhyun’s neck, overwhelmed because Chën and Baëkhyun pick up their thrusting again, except harder than before. Jongdae’s truly only being kept up by their bodies and it makes him feel more pathetic but he can’t help how good he feels. He’s drooling into Baëkhyun’s shoulder, moaning continuously as his prostate is railed. 

And then a hand fists his hair. 

All of a sudden, they’re tipping back. Chën sighs as his back hits the mattress, Jongdae’s weight resting on his chest. Baëkhyun stays on his knees but repositions himself to spread Jongdae’s legs wider, jackrabbiting into him now that Chën remains mostly still inside him. 

Jongdae’s neck is pulled up and to the side. He stares with wet, wide eyes as a cock levels with his face. 

“Open up for me,” Xiümin commands, but his voice is soft. 

Jongdae’s jaw falls open without any further prompting, tongue lolled out as salvia drips down his chin. 

“Perfect,” Xiümin praises, cock probing Jongdae’s lips. He slaps the tip of his dick on Jongdae’s lips once, twice. 

“Oh god,” Jongdae hears Baëkhyun moan right before Xiümin fucks forward, cock gliding all the way into Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae’s head swims as his senses are assaulted. He can smell, taste, feel Xiümin so vividly inside him, it’s almost enough to distract from the overwhelming pressure inside his ass. Jongdae keeps his mouth as open as much as he can, focusing only on not gagging as his breath starts to get cut off. 

His tongue curls around Xiümin’s cock head before it gets pressed down, Xiümin inching towards Jongdae’s throat. 

Jongdae wishes he could sob. He feels like the whore Xiümin refers to him as with how much he likes this. Pinned by his enemies, used like their cock sleeve, pleasured until he can’t think straight anymore. The cocks in his ass feel like a reward for all his hard training. The cock in his mouth almost soothing with how Jongdae sucks. Xiümin isn’t thrusting, isn’t letting anything but Baëkhyun’s frantic pace lead him through a soft grind into Jongdae’s mouth. 

“You’re so good, Jongdae,” Xiümin breathes, voice sounding, for the first time since he opened the door, out of control. 

Jongdae preens, giving into his baser instincts. There is no shame in this. Like this, he is theirs, he is  _ Xiümin’s _ . 

Chën’s hand comes up, rubbing over Jongdae’s throat. The light touch is enough to make Jongdae gag and Xiümin draws back just a bit to let Jongdae breathe. 

“What?” Chën innocently says, nails racking over Jongdae’s throat. “I want to feel you too, hyung. Don’t play favourites just because you managed to bag my submissive twink self.”

“You’re the same age, babe,” Baëkhyun laughs, bending over Jongdae, pace starting to falter. 

“And?” Chën demands, arm twisting out to wrap around Baëkhyun’s hair and tug him down. 

Jongdae moans around the length of Xiümin that is still inside him as Baëkhyun’s weight presses over him. He can only see Baëkhyun’s white hair and flushed cheek in his periphery but there is no mistaking the filthy sound of the two of them making out. 

“It’s about time,” Xiümin says, rocking his hips so his cock fucks over Jongdae’s tongue. “Jongdae, cum on their cocks.”

“Inside, hyung, can I cum inside?” Baëkhyun groans, wetly, kiss swollen lips soft on Jongdae’s ear as he moans out of control. 

“Fill him up,” Xiümin allows. “You too, Chënnie. Be a good boy for me.”

Chën grunts, showcasing a display of power as his pelvis lifts off the bed enough to shallowy fuck into Jongdae. “That only works on him, hyung. I like to be  _ naughty _ .”

Baëkhyun whimpers at the promising tone and that is all Jongdae can really think of, mind whiting out in pleasure as they both put the last of their strength fucking Jongdae like they intend to leave imprints of their cock inside him. 

Jongdae can’t even hear what Xiümin says next. The pleasure builds so sharply, Jongdae can’t focus on anything except how he is going to  _ break _ . 

Baëkhyun’s abs rub across Jongdae’s cock just enough that it’s all he needs to tip himself over the edge. 

Xiümin pulls himself out of Jongdae’s mouth just as Jongdae screams, the pleasure tightly coiled at the base of his cock exploding as Jongdae cums all over himself,  _ again _ . His cum flies high, nearly splattering up to his throat as Baëkhyun and Chën cry out their own pleasure, cumming deep inside Jongdae. 

It’s like Jongdae’s abused walls are trying to squeeze shut and keep Baëkhyun and Chën locked inside him. His hole pulsates frantically, milking the cocks to desperately pull every bit of cum out. That’s how much of a cum slut Jongdae is, his own body doing everything it can subconsciously to get filled as much as possible. 

“Look at me,” Xiümin demands. 

Jongdae does, fluttering his tear stained eyes up to Xiümin. That’s when Jongdae gets the chance to see Xiümin’s face contort in pleasure. Xiümin’s hand is flying over his cock, jerking it to a quick completion. 

Xiümin cums with a melodic groan, free hand holding Jongdae’s face in place so he can paint it with his release. 

Totally unashamed, Jongdae sticks his tongue out, dying to get a taste of Xiümin as his hot cum covers Jongdae’s fucked out features. 

“You can never get enough, can you?” Xiümin chuckles, using his thumb to gather some cum. He shoves it into Jongdae’s mouth and Jongdae instantly licks it clean. 

—

Jongdae is pliant while Xiümin cleans him up. 

Baëkhyun and Chën have resorted to fucking on the floor. Still too horny to stop. 

Xiümin has plugged Jongdae’s hole and pressed his hard cock in alongside. Jongdae is so sensitive but he can’t deny that it's comforting to have Xiümin finally inside him, where he belongs. 

“Was I good for you, hyung? Was that what you wanted?” Jongdae asks, voice laced with sleep and edging on a yawn. 

He’s so content and fucked out, in the most blissful position he has ever been in. 

Xiümin grabs Jongdae’s soft cock and plays with it between his fingers. Jongdae doesn’t even have it in him to protest, everything is too much, but he will always take whatever Xiümin gives him. 

“It was, baby boy. You did so well, taking all those cocks and letting everyone use you.”

Jongdae preens at the praise, so happy to have made Xiümin proud. So happy to have pleasured him and make him cum. 

“But you know, Jongdae, you mentioning fisting has given me ideas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed our passion project! 
> 
> Loli here to specially give a huge hug and round of applause for HunnieDae who took on a massive smut enterprise and did so, so well! <3 Please give her lots of love!


End file.
